The invention relates to a storage device for one or more tools, in particular screwing tools such as screwdrivers or chucks with exchangeable screwdriver bits, having a base part and a pivot-open lid part articulated thereon, a mount being provided for accommodating the tool in a fixed position in the plane in which the base part extends, and the lid part having a window which is similar to the outline contour of the tool and the peripheral-edge spacing of which is selected such that the tool cannot be removed through the window of the closed lid part.
Such a storage device is known from DE 297 19 309 U1.
There, the tool is located beneath a window which has its peripheral edge following the outline contour of the tool. The spacing between two peripheral edges of the window which are directed toward one another is kept small enough to prevent the tool from falling through the window if the device is upended.